Sidestep
by Romanow
Summary: She met them once at a race, and she haven't seen them since. Months later, a group of guys decides to destroy her life. She ends up at a Boarding School for troubled children, and met them again. But are they able to heal her wounds, and is she able to trust them? SakuraxMulti, Akatsaku. -Warning!- Rated for a reason! Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort. -ON HOLD-
1. Meet n' Greet

**I have always been facinatet of the whole SakuraxAkatsuki theme. Which probably explains why I only have published Akatsaku Fanfics yet. Don't worry, there will soon be Fairy Tail, and maybe Hellsing at the program. ;) Anywaaaaayyysss, I have wandered around with the thought of having a 'Bad-Girl-Sakura', so here she comes!**

**-WARNING-**

**Contains drugs, language, cutting, alcohol, violence and sex. SO NOT FOR KIDDIES!**

**So, every non-kiddies out there, please enjoy my new story. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the story, everything else is credited to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

I huffed in annoyance as my car was crowded again. Seriously, couldn't people just keep their filthy hands of others property? **_'I quite understand them. Come on, it's not every day you see such a beauty!'_** Inner commented. _'You're right.'_ I made my way over to the crowd, while raising my voice.

"Okay guys, show's over! This baby here has some work to be done." I watched with amusement how people moved away from me, as my white beauty came into sight. I went to my car, got inside, and turned her on._ Roooaarr._ The air got filled with the sound of the engine, before it changed to a lower rumble. I closed the car door, put it in gear, and took of. A little to the right, then turn to the left, and Bam. The starting line came into view. I could see out through the tinted windows that people had gathered to watch the race.

It annoyed me to no end that I didn't get the time to change clothes from when it was my turn to set the cars off at the previous race. I hated this clothes. A tight blouse that went just below my chest, which showed too much stomach for my taste. Then the really short shorts, that barely covered my ass, and then some black leather boots that went just above the knees with white lace all the way down, and with a stiletto of 5 cm. Just great. Sure in hell that my feet's gonna slip a lot of times tonight. _'GREEAAAAAT'_.

I changed my thoughts to my opponents instead. It turned out that I was the last to arrive at the line _**'Like usual.'**_ 'SHUT UP, INNER!'. I was longest to the left, and on my right was a blue Nissan Skyline, with a black stripe all the way across the front, roof and rear. Next to it held a black Ferrari, which I could not see what sort of was. Last was a green _'wait, green?'_ Yup, green Lamborghini. Great.

Some knocking on my window made me snap out of my thoughts. I rolled down a little, and a pineapple-head plopped inside.

"What's up, Shikamaru?" I smiled. He smirked, with his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"I have to gather you guys before start so I can inform you about the rules." He noticed my frown, and continued. "-I know that you already know those, but that's just the procedure." He smirked again, and I pushed his head out, opened my door and got out. I could hear some wolfwhistles here and there, which I ignored, and snatched Shikamaru's cigarette from his lips and began to smoke on it.

"Fine. Then I can see those dipshits that soon will see my rear and nothing else." I said coldly, and made my way over to the three other males. Shikamaru grinned a gave me a soft smack on the butt. "You're truly confident in yourself, huh?" I turned around, smoked the last on the cigarette, and flopped it onto his forehead. "I have my reasons." I glared evilly, and turned around another time, and walked over to the others.

Now I prayed that Shikamaru would do this quick, before I would go back to my beauty and win this shit.

**-No one's P.O.V-**

Pein pinched his nose for the millionth time this evening, while trying to cut off his annoying members. "Come on danna, you can't be serious, un!" Deidara yelled, clearly annoyed by a certain redhead.

"Yes I can. I'm with the Ferrari." Replied the redhead lazily. They continued to discuss, while the other members watched the other cars. "I'm in for the skyline man" Kisame grinned. Itachi 'Hn'ed', obviously agreeing with him. Meanwhile Zetsu tried to calm Tobi down, who was freaking out about how cool he thought a tree was. But he quickly got off again, since Tobi started to see something familiar between Zetsu and the tree. Hidan was looking for some chick to fuck, and Kakuzu counting money, and tried to calm himself down. Previously that evening, there was some teens that eyed his money a little too much, after his like. It had taken an Itachi and a Zetsu to scare them off, and a Kisame and a Hidan to hold the Kakuzu back. Hidan had sworn, that he had never seen some dipshits run that fast before.

"Shouldn't there be four?" Kakuzu suddenly asked, getting the others attention.

"There should. There are still seven minutes left, and drivers need to be at the line no later than 5 minutes before the race starts." Zetsu said. And as on clue, a car came into view.

"And here it fucking comes!" You could hear the amusement in Hidan's voice, as he eyed the car. All the others glances fell on the newcomer car, that slowly slid towards the starting line with an engine that sounded like a hungry tiger. Their jaws dropped. It was a white McLaren MP4-12C. On the sides there was the kanji for Cherry (桜) wrote in red and in some style so it looked like blood. Inside the rims were blue light, that rotated every time the car was driven. Kisame whistled low. "Now that's what I call a car" He said. A few nods came from the others. They looked curiously at a man with black spiky pineapple hair that made its way towards the car and knocked on the window. There was rolled down a little so he could just poke his head in.

"I can't see a fucking shit" Hidan said irritatet.

"He is about bringing them together" Kakuzu explained and pointed toward the other three standing in front of the starting line. Curiosity filled them when the guy was ejected, and to their great surprise, a pink head came into view . Their jaws dropped again.

"Holy shit!"

A girl with waist long pink hair stepped out. Emerald green eyes popped out of her long eyelashes, and shined like about a billion stars were picked down from the sky, and lounged into the emeralds with a bazooka(A/N: So classy..). They kept on staring, until they realized her clothes. Even Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu had to look away, and wipe their noses. And then, there was Tobi, who simply got an eyebleed. The girl made her way over to the others, a lot of wolf-whistling was heard between a group of some other guys. She quickly gave them a glance with quite a murderous intent, before she continued over the her opponents. They stood there for a few moments, and still, not a single word was said by the Akatsuki, their glances only fixed on a certain pinkhette. Finally, they broke off, and she headed back to her car. Hidan took this as an opportunity, since he and the members stood just beside her, mixed with the crowd.

"Hey bitch!" He howled after her. The other guys looked at him surprised, but quickly shook I off, seeing the opportunity to actually get to talk to the girl. But she didn't react. Then Kisame decided to give it a try.

"Yo, Pinky!" Now, she turned her attention to them.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Do you see any other here with pink hair?" She furred her brows and glared at him, while he only smirked.

"Very funny, Sharky. Now, what do you want? I have a race here to take care of." She snapped.

"How the hell are you supposed to drive a monster like that?" Hidan broke in. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, Mr. Oblivious, if you didn't notice, there's standing 'Haruno' on the nummerplade. Which only can prefer to, that I'm the owner, and it's me who's going to drive it."

"So I suppose your name is Haruno then?" Pein asked curiously.

"Correct. In fact, it's my last name." She smirked.

"And your first name is?"

"Isn't it quite rude to ask for others names, until you have given our own first?" She said, again, and he smirked.

"Well then. My name is Pein." He answered politely, and she smiled at him, white teeth showing in the lights of the carlights.

"Nice to meet you Pein. And all you other too, I guess. My name is Sakura."

Deidara grinned. "Call that a fitting name, un!" Sakura frowned.

"Trust me when I say, I have heard that one a lot. And.." She stopped there, when she felt someone staring at her. "What?" she snapped, looking over at Tobi. He jumped slightly.

"Why is Cherry wearing slutty clothes? Is she a slut?" He questioned childishly. They could actually feel the heat coming out from her head.

"No, I'm not. I was forced to wear this stupid outfit, since I was the one to set the last race off. I would never wear this in public by own free will, trust me." She answered with a harsh voice, venom dripping of her tongue. Pein frowned slightly. "Why hasn't you changed, then?"

"I didn't have the time. I barely had time to get some soda, and it almost take hours to get this shit off."

"I could do it for you fucking much faster, you know." Hidan grinned, but quickly got interrupted when he reserved a stiletto slammed into the gut. "What the hell was that for, bitch?"

"Like that that's ever going to happen! I've just met you, and I don't even know your fucking name!" She spat. She turned around, with a poker face on, and looked at Pein. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I guess I'll see you at the later party." She smiled, looking at everyone, except Hidan. Pein smiled. "I will look forward to that." She nodded, turned around on her heel, and made her way into her beauty. She turned on the engine, a roar filled their ears. There was just no way she couldn't love that car. A poke on her shoulder broke her thoughts, and made her look over. Emerald clashed with aquamarine and red hair. "Gaara!" She slung her arms around his neck, hugging him. He smirked, and pulled the newly lit cigarette out from his lips. "I thought you'll like to have this to drive on." She smirked, "Sure thing." She took it from his hand, and started smoking on it. "I'll head back. Good luck, even if you don't need it. I'll see you at the party." Then he turned around and left, leaving her cardoor empty.. Pein watched her closely, as she smoked, and how her eyes narrowed when that Pineapple-head suddenly placed in front of them. He gave a signal to the Lamborghini. A growl was heard, and he moved on to the next one. And then the Skyline. And then Sakura. She made quite an audience, a large roar appearing from the engine, while spinning her wheels like a madman, smoke filled everything behind her. People cheered, but quieted down, when Pineapple started to give the signs. All the engines roared, and the guys looked quite amused at how Sakura smirked. And then, they were off, Sakura slowly taking the first place. The boys just stared after her, along with all the other people, until Hidan decided to break the silence.

"What a bitch!"

*Smack*

"WHAT THE HELL KAKUZU?!"

* * *

**Sooo, wha' did ya' think?(le Kisame language). I hope you enjoyed! Flames are welcome, but please keep it in a reasonable level. THANKS! R&R!**


	2. Alone in the dark

**Second chapter is finite! *Happy cheering* I already got a review(after 20 minutes, wohoo!), so I decided to make this chapter right away. Please enjoy, and don't forget to R&R I you want to keep me running(not literally, lol).**

**Always feel free to bring ideas! It's only more fun!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the story, all other credits goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_All the engines roared, and the guys looked quite amused at how Sakura smirked. And then, they were off, Sakura slowly taking the first place. The boys just stared after her, along with all the other people, until Hidan decided to break the silence._

"_What a bitch!"_

_*Smack*_

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

* * *

**~2 months later~**

"I can't believe those bastards stole my fucking car!" Sakura screamed while she kept on slamming her fists into the wall. After she won that previous race, one of the other guys, to be more precise, the one who got second, had stalked her and made her life a living hell since then. And now, he and some friends had actually stolen her precious car!

"Sakura, calm down!" Ino tried to stop Sakura hitting the wall, with no success. She pushed her away, and placed herself on Sakura. "Listen. Those guys aren't worth shit! Don't smash your fists in the wall for them! And besides, it's not fair for the wall. You know they are in town, and probably heading over to the party at 'The Reaver'. Let's go down there, get a few drinks, and see if we can get to them, okay?" Sakura only grunted, but after a hard glare from Ino, she agreed.

"Fine." She mumbled. And then, the blonde was hyper.

"Alright! Let's get ready then!" She jumped off, almost running to Sakura's closet to find something to wear. "How about this one?" Ino screeched, while holding a black dress in view. The front and the back was made of black leather, while the sides was stretch. It showed cleavage, not too much, but enough to make it pretty visible. It ended mid-thigh, and had a wide, white crocodile-leather belt attached to the waist for a finish. Sakura eyed the dress with narrowed eyes. Then a smirk formed at her lips.

"That would work."

* * *

**~Time skip: 2 hours later~ **

As Sakura stepped out of Ino's red BMW, she could already hear the booming music from the building. _'Great, I'm deaf tomorrow.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Ino started to pull at her arm, and lead her into the Disco in her tight, purple dress. As they came in, the place were crowded with people, the air full of smoke and alcohol, and multi-colored lights flew around everywhere. _'I'm not going to find those guys anywhere, even if the time stopped; This place is totally crowded!'_ Ino continued to drag Sakura further into the place, heading for the bar. They arrived, and Ino quickly got the attention from the bartender.

"Four Piña Colada, please!"

They bartender smirked at her, and began to mix their drinks together. Sakura took her chance as she sat down. She started to casually look around, searching for a certain brown-haired guy and his team, while kept on dunking her heel into her chair, following the booming rhythm. She couldn't see him anywhere.. Dammit!

"Four Piña Colada to the ladies!" The bartender boomed happily. They thanked him, and Sakura started a chit-chat conversation with him, while Ino got off to look for someone to flirt with.

The time went on, while Sakura had been dragged around by Ino, talked to the (pretty nice, in fact) bartender, forced to dance, and even have experienced to get flirted with by some guys, who desperately tried to get laid. Seriously? She had only managed to sit at the bar counter for another 5 minutes, before Ino appeared.. _Again_.

"Come on dance, Saku!" The blonde boomed happily. Sakura simply shook her head.

"No thanks, Ino. I think I'm heading home now." She said, while taking her purse and headed for the door. As she made her way out, she barely heard Ino yelling _"Party-pooper!"_ after her. Sigh.. That girl just didn't grow any older._ 'I still wonder, why those guys didn't show up.. Their types usually never misses a party like that.'_ As Sakura kept on walking, she didn't realize that she was making her way into a small, dark street. And didn't even notice the three guys following her, until they appeared right behind her, and grapped her forearm.

"What the hell are you-" Sakura gasped and turned around, but shut it up when she saw who was standing in front of her.  
"You.." She growled. "It was you who stole my fucking car!" The hooded boy grinned at her.

"Still mad, huh? You know, you have caused us some kind of troubles since that little 'incident', so we decided to make it up for you." He smirked. "Enjoy our little 'fun'." As on clue, the two boys behind started to pull her dress, while the leader held a hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Little noisy, aren't we..?" "Mhhmhmhm.." She tried to speak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, what did you say?" He said mockingly, while lifting his hand from her mouth, and giving a sign to the two other boys to stop rampling her clothes. As soon as he did that mistake, Sakura sharply inhaled lots of air, and then it all exploded in an ear-pitching scream. It got cut off by a fist in the side of her face.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" he yelled at her. "I was going to make a deal with you, but you just ruined for yourself. Boys, have fun with her." With that, he turned around a walked away. The two boys harshly picked her up, pushed her against the wall, and started to rip her dress off. _'This.. This can't be happening!' _She sulked to her inner self. The dress was now laying on the ground, shed to pieces. The boys came closer, inch by inch. _**'I'm sorry.. There's nothing I can do. Just close your eyes, and lock off. Don't let them reach you, and don't let them make you scream. Just close your eyes.'**_ And so she did.

* * *

_Tock tock_

"_Hey! Get away from her, un!"_

_Tock tock tock tock tock tock_

"_Fucking assholes!"_

_Tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock_

"_Go get those two; Kisame and I will take the girl to the hospital."_

* * *

**~Sakura P.O.V~**

My body was sore. I couldn't even lift my little finger. I tried to open my eyes, but a steaming light made me close them right away. I stifled a groan.

"..I think she's awake, un." A male voice filled her ears. _'Wait, -A MALE? Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!'_

"She's tending up; I wonder what's wrong with the shrimp." _'ANOTHER male-voice?!'_

"Can only be caus' she fucking saw you, fish stick!" _**'FRICKING THREE?!'**_

"Cut it, Hidan. She's waking up." _'…I'm dead. Please, let this be an evil, evil nightmare.' __**'Sorry hun, but you're pretty much awake.' **__'You're not helping!' __**'Tsk, sorry. But I can tell that they're pretty handsome.' **__'And how the heck do you know that? My eyes are frickin' closed!' __**'I just do, cuz' I'm awesome.' **__'They're still males. Boys. Guys. Men. Don't like 'em..'__** 'Not all guys are like 'that', you know..' **__'I don't care. Their race, their responsibility.' __**'Well, if you say so..' **_ Some snickering in the room made her focus on her surroundings instead of her thoughts.

"The fuck, Itachi?" A male voice broke the silence.

"She was having a conversation, no, a discussion with herself a moment ago. Quite amusing." A soft, manly voice answered. "But she-"

"Weird, un." Another voice interrupted. _'Weird, me? At least I'm not the one who fucking says 'un' after every sentence I say!' _More snickering. "She has quite a foul language. She actually insulted you, Deidara. You should have heard it." The soft voice was there again. _'Wait- HE CAN FUCKING READ MINDS!?' __**'..Then he knows about my presence?'**__ 'Yes?' __**'OMG!*Inner jumping around squeaking like a mad fangirl.' **_While, Sakura imagines herself appear in her own head, smack Inner hard with a pan, and then return to the human world. A laughter filled the room.

"Holy shit! The ice-block can actually fucking laugh!" The laughter died down.

"That girl is just so hilarious. I could read her mind all the day, without getting bored."

"Tch. Wierd." The sound of an opening door interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry, but the visiting time has passed." A womanly voice said. Footsteps were heard, the door closed, and another pair of shoes going over the floor, towards the bed she was laying in. "Are you feeling better, Haruno-san?" The woman said, while stroking her over the hair. Sakura squeaked one of her eyes open, and nodded her head slowly. Over her stood an old lady, with brown hair curled up in a bundle, and intense blue orbs staring down at her.

"I guess, that you're curious about, how you ended up here, am I right?"

Sakura nodded again.

"_Well, it all started with.._

* * *

**Cliffhangeeeeeer! Sorry, I just had to*evil laugh*. The next chapter will be up soon! **


	3. A New Beginning

**ALOHA! Well, new chapter's up. I decided, that I just would make as many as possible in this weekend, since we have a tough period in school right now. It's almost exam-time.. Gosh. **

**I know that I have Time-Skipped a lot in these chapters, but it's just because I want to start with the real story, and get the prologue done.**

**Anyways, the REAL story is starting in this chapter, so I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. As usual, ideas are welcome! R&R!**

**WARNING: Cutting in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story, everything else is credited to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Are you feeling better, Haruno-san?" The woman said, while stroking her over the hair. Sakura squeaked her eyes open, and nodded her head slowly. Over her stood an old lady, with brown hair curled up in a bundle, and intense blue orbs staring down at her._

"_I guess, that you're curious about, how you ended up here, am I right?"_

_Sakura nodded again._

"_Well, it all started with.._

* * *

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

"Then these boys heard some sounds, and understood right away what was going on. But they came too late. Those guys were already done, and running away. They couldn't capture them in time. So they brought you here afterwards. You should thank them, Miss." The nurse smiled. I only nodded my head, and she continued.

"I have spoken with you doctor, Mr. Lucifer, and he suggested that you, from now on, will see a psychologist here at the hospital, until you get physically better. Sorry, you have no choice, sweetie, so you just have to go through with it until then. In a month you will be discharged, and after then, you have been registered in a boarding school, which goes by the name Supreme Boarding School. Over there, you will get another psychologist in the town, that you must visit once a week. It's all just to help you, sweetie."

Under the whole speech, I began to shake. I could just not take it anymore. I pushed the nurse away and started yelling and screaming curses, and almost threw myself out of the bed. I started throwing around with the things that were closest to me, like a plant, an annoying machine that kept on saying' Beep', and other things, and I bet that Inner did the same thing, just in the world she lived in.

I discovered too late that the nurse had pressed an alarm button when three other nurse came rushing in and threw me down on the bed again. They were now four people to hold me in my arms and legs until the last came in, and gave me an injection. I kept on screaming, but as soon as the cold metal left my arm, they nurses let me go. I tried to get up, but my muscles felt limp under me. 'Fuck..' I started sobbing, let the sleep take over, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**-Time skip: 1 month later. Normal P.O.V-**

"Are you ready, Sakura?" The nurse asked for the second time, and Sakura groaned, but didn't bother to answer. She took a little time left in her bedroom to sit on the bed. Sigh.. _'A boarding school, huh.' _She would start a whole new life there. New friends, new enemies, everything. She didn't even have Ino anymore. The two girls had seen each other 3 times in the two first weeks, but after that, Ino stopped visiting. _**'So much for that friendship.' **_Inner commented.

In the start, Ino been skeptical and worried, but as soon as she was convinced that Sakura was fine, she was gone again. She had obviously been interested when Sakura told it was some boys who had saved her. But when she could not tell Ino how they looked, since she had not seen them, it didn't matter anyway.

Those boys.. They had not visited her since they rescued her. Why? Did they even care? Was it just to save her they did it? The questions kept on flying around in her head, but was once again interrupted by a stern voice that cut through the walls.

"Sakura!" Said girl sighed, when she heard the voice of her aunt.. "I'm coming!" She raised herself from the bed, put on her coat, and her bag on the left shoulder, and went out of her bedroom. She had lived home the past week, with a nurse and a psychologist constantly checking up on her, and asking her questions. I has been pretty strange for her to have somebody around, since she has lived alone since she was 14, when her parents died. Her mother got killed by her father, and after that, he shot himself. Quite a sight for a 14-year old girl. But she moved on. She had to. Now she only had aunt Tsunade left.

She made her way down the stairs, and down in the living room, aunt Tsunade and the nurse was waiting. "You took your time, huh." Tsunade smiled. Sakura said nothing, but smiled at her. I was long time ago since she had last seen her aunt, since she always was gone on business. "Are you ready to go?" The nurse asked. Sakura barely nodded, and left the house without turning back. But something missed outside.

"Where's my bike?"

"Your motorcycle is already at the school. It got transported there this morning together with your other stuff." Tsunade informed her.

"Can I drive, then?"

"No." She sighed, but she placed herself in the black BMW, her aunt's, anyway, and started to hear music on her Ipod. Tsunade got in after saying goodbye and thanks to the nurse, and turned the car on. She drove away, and Sakura casted a quick glance at her home, before closing her eyes, drifting on into the music.

* * *

"Honey, we're here." Sakura shot her eyes up at the sound of her aunts voice. They were currently outside a big building, with fat letters saying 'Supreme Boarding School' on the front of the building. It was surrounded by a tall iron fence, about 2 meters, and a huge gate in the middle. _'Like a prison..' __**'You don't say, shorty.' **__'I'm not shot, Inner! I have a normal height.' __**'If you say so..'**_Inner laughed. Sakura huffed, and got out of the car, and turned to her aunt with a questioning look on her face.

"This is here, where you must go on yourself; I'm not allowed inside. Use the card I gave you on the gate, and you will come inside. Go straight to the office, and ask for your room number, keys, schedule and so on. All your stuff will be in you room." Tsunade told her. Sakura gulped hard, as she hugged her aunt goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart. I'm nothing more than a call away."

"Thank you.. For everything." Sakura said quietly.

"Everything for you, darling." They let each other go, and Sakura made her way towards the gate.

"_That's my girl."_ Tsunade thought with a smile on her face, as she went back to her car, and drove away.

* * *

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

'_Okay.. This thing in the hole.'_

'_**That's what she said!'**_ Inner commented, which I chose to ignore. Pervert.. _**'Hey, I heard that!'  
**_As I put the card in, a text came into view on the screen. **'Enter code'**. Uhh, what code? Oh yes, the letter that came with the card! I picked it up from my pocket, and started typing. A loud _'Beep'_ was heard, and the gate opened for me. I went in, and headed straight to the entrance of the building. Despite how dead it was outside, the inside was crowded with people. Someone bumped into me, which almost caused me to lose my balance. I looked up _**'Hah, I SAID you were short!' **__'I'm not, this guys is just very tall and.. Blue?'_. That's right, in front of me stood an absolutely tall, built and BLUE man, looking down at me with a weird expression. "What?" I snapped, since he said nothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to knock you over or something." He said, _still_ with that expression.

"It's alright." I said, as I began to walk again, fast, since he still was staring at me. _'The fuck is wrong with him? At least I'm not frickin' blue!' _I kept on walking, until I passed a door with the letters **'Office'** on it. I knocked on the door, heard an "Enter!", and did so. A fat lady(No offence) sat behind a counter, chewing gum and typing on a computer. She looked up at me. "What can I help with?"

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I-"

"You must be the new student then, follow me!" She cut me off, and got up from her chair and headed against a room. I followed. She handed me two keys, a schedule, and a map. "Your room number is 172, and is the room right next to the boys' dorm. You live alone." I let out a breath that I didn't knew I had held. She began to explaining the schools rules and so on, but I only listened half-heartedly. "-And no smoking in the rooms!" _That_ caught my attention. _'Damn.' _ I guessed she could read my expression, since she continued; "But if you are I desperately need, you can do outside the schools ground. I made another sour face, and she dismissed me. _'Okay, on to the map..'_

When I finally entered my room(after going around like a lost puppy in a half hour), I went straight to my bed. I tried to sleep, but the thoughts just wouldn't leave my head. After 5 minutes of trying to get rid of them, I raised, and went to my bag. After fishing around a little, I finally found it. I made my way to the bathroom, sat down on the closed toilet seat, and pulled my shirt off. I placed the sharp metal piece on my wrist, and let the razor do the job..

* * *

**-Unknown P.O.V-**

I went into the room, where the others sat. I noticed the orange hair, and made my way over to him.

"Pain." I Greeted.

"What can I do for you, Kisame?"

"She is here."

"Who?"

"The girl." A smirk appeared on the pierced lips.

"This shall be interesting.."

And I could only agree.

* * *

**Ouuuh, cliffy!:3**

**I guess you already know their plans, right? Well, anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter! The next one will soon be up.**

**See ya' until next time!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm so soooorry!**

**I Have just lost every idea to this story, so this is now currently on hold.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**/Romanow**


End file.
